<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tat me too. by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609956">Tat me too.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee'>Cas_s_Honeybee</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994'>Dgray3994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blame it on Singer Series [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beehaw, F/M, Tattoos, just a little ink will do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a little release now and then, so... why not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Original Female Characters, Dean Winchester/Original Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blame it on Singer Series [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tat me too.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The buzz of the gun was the only thing Dean heard as he entered the parlor after closing time on a cold, January, Thursday night… okay, that and Jai giggling. He nodded to the bored woman behind the counter flipping through a magazine before he stepped around the waist-high wall and into the actual work space of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in Nowhere, Texas just after a rather rough hunt, and while Sam was sleeping the night away at the motel across the street, Jai and Gwen had decided to get some new ink to signify the win. Well, they were really supposed to be getting new protection tattoos but what Dean saw was far from the ornate drawings that Jai had spray-painted on the walls of the building they just exorcised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the naked stretch of skin that was Gwen’s back and tilted his head a bit. That was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a few lines of protection... that was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bee?” Dean coughed out, getting her to turn her head to look at him. “A bee… in a cowboy hat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we already have the sigil done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But a bee? Why a bee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bee-haw.” Jai yelled from the chair in the corner where she was grinning, watching the man with the blue gloves work on her inner bicep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Dean scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Gwen winked and went back to reading whatever she could on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re getting something,” Dean asked, quietly walking over to see the Texas star on her inner arm in the background behind a Stetson. “What the hell is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man with the gun was now inking beautifully curved letters onto her skin. Jai grinned widely as she looked up at him. “Hello, Sheriff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, give me a break,” Dean gave an exasperated sign. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t ask if I were you,” Gwen grumbled from the chair, “it’s a long, descriptive, and very not safe for work story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he nodded casually, then stopped, wide-eyed and turned to Jai, who was grinning with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>those shoulders</span>
  </em>
  <span> look in her eyes. Dean fought back the nausea of the image of her and his brother. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he shook his head, “gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Dean, we paid these guys a lot of money to stay open. Get one.” Jai waggled her eyebrows at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean did always want another tattoo, and if the girls were spending… “Alright…” he sat down in the empty chair, yanked off his flannel and rolled up his sleeve so it sat over his shoulder, just as the bored woman came around to grin at him. “Tat me up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>